starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Fury of the Swarm
|fgcolor= |prev=True Colors |conc= |next=Drawing of the Web |image=FuryOfTheSwarm SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Brood War |date=September-October, 2500 |place=Tarsonis |result=*UED retreats from Tarsonis |side1= Zerg Swarm |side2= UED Expeditionary Fleet |commanders1= Sarah Kerrigan The Cerebrate Samir Duran |commanders2= |forces1= Zerg Swarm |forces2= UED Science Corps UED Slave Broods |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Kill the UED scientists (30) |optgoal= |heroes= |newchar= |newunit=Devourer |newtech= }} Fury of the Swarm is the sixth zerg mission of Episode VI of StarCraft: Brood War. History Background After the UED Expeditionary Fleet's defeat at Korhal and the betrayal of Emperor Arcturus Mengsk and Commander Jim Raynor, Sarah Kerrigan returned to her fortress on Tarsonis to rest and lay low after the siege. However, the UED pursued her, sending two of their slave broods to attack Kerrigan's primary hive cluster. Her outposts quickly fell to the swarm, and Kerrigan sent the Cerebrate to secure the area and lead the counterattack.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Fury of the Swarm. (in English). 1998. During the attack, Samir Duran detected a large contingent of UED scientists among a fortified base among the enemy hive clusters, and a number of inactive zerg lay in their compound. Kerrigan suspected the UED's control of the second Overmind was tenuous, and sent a team of scientists to help coordinate the attack. Duran ordered the Cerebrate to refocus their attacks on the UED camp and kill the scientists.Samir Duran: "My Queen, we have located a small Terran facility towards the rear of the Renegades' landing zone. There appears to be a number of UED scientists working within the compound, but we are unable to determine the purpose of their presence..." Sarah Kerrigan: "I know what they're up to. I suspected that the UED's control of the Overmind was tenuous. Tarsonis is too remote for them to maintain direct control over the Swarms, so they've sent these 'scientists' to coordinate their attack." Duran: "Cerebrate, focus your attacks against the Terran facility. All of the UED scientists must be killed. Only then will we be able to finish off these Renegade Zerg." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. The Cerebrate obeyed, and without the scientists the zerg turned feral and ran amok. Walkthrough The mission opens with enemy zerg attacking four of the player's bases. The player's central base is secured on an island, and there is nothing to be done to save the outposts. The starting forces around the bases can be retreated to be saved for a later attack, and the overlords will be safe on high ground. The zerg will subsequently create their own bases at these resource nodes. The player's surviving forces can be used to repel the drones sent to create hatcheries, which will slow down the enemy. Once two of the auxiliary sites are finished mutating for the enemy zerg, Duran will inform the player of the UED base's existence and they receive a new objective to kill the UED scientists in the complex, thirty in total. At this time, the player can focus exclusively on the destruction of the UED, or take the fight to the enemy zerg. It is fully possible to win the mission without attacking the enemy zerg; the main base has the resources to finance a small force that, with careful micro, can win the mission just fine. However, taking an expansion will make things easier and allow a larger force to be built for the attack. As the main base is situated on an island, attacks will come in the form of mutalisks, guardians, devourers, and drops around the island. Spore colonies are very effective for defense, as the player will likely have an excess of minerals in this mission, but the player will need mobile units to defeat enemy guardians. A force of the player's own s and s can take any of the expansion sites they wish. Mutating overlords to transport units is costly and expensive; a simpler solution is to create a nydus canal on the enemy's creep and use that to move their ground forces to the expansions. The zerg forces on this map will adjust their strategy around what he player builds. If the player attacks with nydus canals, the enemy will defend against them with a few mutalisks. If the player attacks with guardians and mutalisks, the enemy will send hydralisks non-stop. The UED base is not very well defended. There are numerous missile turrets, but otherwise their defenders are limited to s, firebats, and medics. The three units are renamed UED Security Guard, UED Pyrotechnic Engineer, and UED Genetic Engineer, but their stats are unchanged. Their primary air defenses will instead come from the allied zerg, who send mutalisks, devourers, s, and scourge, which is going to make beating the UED forces harder. A force of guardians, at least six, preferably more, will lead an attack on the island, crushing the missile turrets from out of their range. Once the turrets are gone the player should push to the center of the island where two barracks lay, the only unit-producing structures the UED have. Destroying them will stop them from reinforcing their defenses; SCVs will rebuild the barracks but this will take time the UED doesn't have. While the mutalisks protect the guardians from enemy aerial zerg, the guardians can sweep the base. The scientists will automatically begin to fall during the attack, and the player can have their mutalisks quickly sweep the base to hunt them down. When all 30 scientists are dead, the mission is over. Notes The inactive zerg in UED base will become hostile after the scientists are killed, before the mission is won. If the player manages to prevent the two of the auxiliary sites to finish mutating for the enemy zerg, Duran won't inform of the UED base's existence and the player won't receive a new objective to kill the UED scientists in the complex. However, killing the scientists will still finish the mission, even without showing the scientist counter to the player. References Category:StarCraft Episode VI missions Category:StarCraft Zerg missions